The Madison Weasley Story
by MadisonWeasly
Summary: Here lies the Story of Madison Weasley, prankster, lover, mischeir maker and well annoying- "Shut up!" I am not annoying, Here, read my story, It's good, I hope.


Hello. I'm Madison Weasley. Yes Weasley. No, I'm not Ron's other lost sister or anything; I'm his niece. You didn't know he had a niece? Well then, I'd best start from the beginning.  
  
In 1998, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and other key figures in the Dark War graduate from Hogwarts. Draco becomes a double agent after his father dies, and joins the Order of the Phoenix with many of the DA. Harry and Ron begin Auror training. Hermione became a key part in the Order of Phoenix by becoming Vice Minister's Secretary, and a recruiter for the Order.  
  
In 1999, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Colin Creevey join the Order. Fudge is killed, and Arthur Weasly is appointed Minister. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley finish Auror Training.  
  
In 2000, many key players on the Dark side of the war have been killed and it looks like the light is winning, it appears that the light side has no challenge, but there have been no signs of Voldermort, even Draco cannot help us.  
  
In 2001, we finally get to see Voldermort, Harry challenges him, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Luna, accompany him, along with other powerful figures. Voldermort is killed during this battle and the Wizarding World rejoices.  
  
In 2002, Ginny and Harry, marry, along with Ron and Luna. Ginny gives birth to Lily Amelia Potter and James Arthur Potter. A final attempt at winning, several rouge Death eaters Attack the Potters and successfully paralyze Harry Potter from the waist down, the Paramedics don't make it to them in time and Harry is now in a wheelchair.  
  
In 2003 Hermione marries George Weasley, and Luna and Ron have one child, Felix Harold Weasley. Charlie and Fleur have one child that year also, Morgan Lee Weasley. Dumbledore dies of old age, and Remus Lupin is the New Headmaster.  
  
In 2004, Fred Weasley marries Katie Bell, Hermione and George give birth to Madison Weasly and the Potters adopt Joshua Wright, who is renamed Joshua Wright Potter. Luna and Ron have another child, Cassie Elizabeth Weasley. Fred and Katie have Cory Jonathan Weasley.  
  
Okay I think that's good enough. Oh wait I'll just give you a brief history of this year too.  
  
The year is 2015, Josh, C.J., Cassie, and I are eleven and we're about to enter Hogwarts, Felix and Morgan are entering their second year, Lily and James are in their third. I know most of the kids who are entering this year, like Aiden Malfoy, and Kara Longbottom. Anyways, now that you know, lets go back to where we were.  
  
Today the Weasley Clan was going to Diagon Alley, and the Potter's too, and the Malfoy's too, so it was to be a gathering of sorts, Where all the parents got to see each other again and all the kids ran about. Everyone should be there by Twelve o'clock, but of course, Hermione had to drag Madison and George out of bed early so they could get there at eleven and worry if everyone was going to come. It happened every year since Madison could remember  
  
So that's why her mother and father and Madison were sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for everyone to get there. Madison, sitting there bored half to death, her mom and dad happily talking to one of their old classmates. Every time the door would open, she would look up to see if it were one of her cousins, or friends. Finally, the door opened, and Madison saw Harry Potter in his magically enhanced wheelchair. She gave a shriek and ran up to her favorite uncle. "Uncle Xavier!" She said and gave him a hug. When she had been younger, and gone through an X-men phase she called him that and it had just stuck. Harry laughed and patted her on the back before looking at her. "You've grown quite a bit, last time I saw you, you were about this tall!" Harry said, gesturing.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Madison replied, "You saw me yesterday!" He smirked and ruffled her trademark Weasley hair before floating over to her parents. Madison hugged her aunt Ginny, Lily, and James, before coming to Joshua. She smiled and gave her favorite cousin a huge hug and pulled him over to the spot where she had been sitting before, noticing that Lily and James had already run off to pull some mischief. "We wait for Cassie before leaving, alright?" She asked him. Josh smiled. "Alright, but I really want to get my wand!"  
  
Madison glanced at him, "You already have one, lucky butthead." She said with a mock growl.  
  
"Yes, well dad wants me to get a secondary, incase of trouble, you know?" Joshua squirmed slightly and Madison nodded. The Wizarding world had been very uptight for the past years, scared of another Dark Lord. "Maybe mum would let me get another, I mean she knows the dangers and all, being Uncle Xavier's best friend." She muttered to herself, and leapt up when she saw her cousin Cassie.  
  
"Cass!" She yelled and ran over to her best friend, enveloping her in a hug. Cassie gave her a hug back and began pulling her to the door and motioning for. "Come on, no time for pleasantries, we have to go wreck havoc ASAP!"  
  
Madison rolled her eyes. "We have to wait for C.J.!" She said smiling. "Oh, poo, if he isn't here now-" the final cousin interrupted Cassie. "I'm here, no need to get in a snit. Anyways, how could you wreck havoc without moi?" C.J. asked them with a look of mock insult.  
  
Madison giggled and pulled him out of the door. "They have me, that's how. Will you grace us with your skills Josh?" She asked him pointing to the last barrier to the Wizarding World. Josh flashed a smile and tapped the correct stone with his wand, granting them passage to the Wizarding World.  
  
An: Yes I know it wasn't a very long chapter, I just wanted to get it started off basically, the next chapter you get to meet the other characters.


End file.
